De Rosa Blanca a Rosa Roja
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: En cada cumpleaños, Goten regalaba una rosa blanca a la princesa de los Briefs; pero pronto se dará cuenta que a Bra le gustan las rosas rojas./ Antología BraTen. Primer capítulo con especial dedicatoria


**Disclaimer** : Dragón Ball es de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

Para **_Son Pau_**

¡Feliz cumpleaños Pau hermosa!

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

* * *

 **De rosa blanca a roja**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Basta**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Vegeta era el único que conjeturaba en qué tipo de lugar se encontraba su pequeña hija en ese instante. Bra era parecida a él en ese aspecto: de desaparecer y estar sola para meditar. Por esa razón no respondía a todos los reproches que Bulma lanzaba hacia su persona en ese instante: que la buscara, que se moviera de una vez por todas y hasta demostrarle que amaba a su hija lo suficiente. Cansado de tanto drama, y sin responder a los reproches de la mujer que amaba, se levantó del sofá y sin decir ni una palabra, salió de la casa.

Bulma profirió un grito de desconsuelo total. Tener a su hija perdida no le hacía pensar bien; porque estando con los cinco sentidos, ella ya hubiera deducido que Vegeta estaba incluso más desesperado que ella y que en ese momento la estaba buscando como alma que persigue el diablo.

Trunks se encontraba en la oficina, y ni siquiera tener a una hermana extraviada podía sacarlo de tal cárcel. Pero había intentado buscar a cada momento el _KI_ de ella y llamarla a su celular. Frente a él, Goten se encontraba igual de preocupado. El hijo menor de Goku también hacía todo a su alcance. Para Goten, Bra era también una hermanita menor. Ambos se miraban con preocupación.

—¿Dónde te has metido, tonta?—musitaba preocupado el hermano mayor de Bra cada vez que la operadora contestaba en vez de su hermana. — Dónde, dónde.

La mirada de Trunks se encontraba en la foto familiar que tenía sobre de su escritorio: Bra se encontraba en ella abrazándolo a la fuerza.

Si bien su hermana era híbrida de Saiyajin, eso no evitaba que se preocupara. Todo podía pasar. La depresión era algo que pasaba y mucho más en los adolescentes. Ya se estaba volviendo loco pensando en tan terribles situaciones.

Hasta que su celular timbró.

Goten se levantó de su asiento como acto reflejo. Trunks contestó de inmediato. El hermano de Gohan notó cómo Trunks abrió los ojos por algo que le decían de la otra línea.

— ¡Bra!...Es razonable que estemos preocupados, Bra. Ya verás que de esta no… ¡Bra, cálmate que no te entiendo!

Luego cómo su semblante se tornaba oscuro como el del Señor Vegeta.

— ¡Hijo de puta! Ya… está bien… no les diré. Pero no se molestarán contigo… ahora voy… Sí…

Evitó hacer añicos el móvil en ese periquete, mas el escritorio no se libró de destrozarse por el golpe que Trunks le dio de puro cabreo. Goten rehuyó preguntar en ese momento. Trunks se encontraba recontra enajenado; pero intentaba controlar que su _KI_ no se alterara para no llamar la atención de los que podían detectarlo: como su padre. Goten se sentía vacilante hasta de respirar en ese instante al verlo así.

Bajó la mirada nuevamente a su celular sin decir nada.

—Goten.—La voz de Trunks se escuchó como si fuera más áspera. Trunks no lo miraba. Sus ojos se encontraban clavados en los restos del escritorio. Goten en cambio se atrevió encontrarse con los límpidos ojos de su otra mitad. Trunks continuó: —Te voy a pedir un favor… Y chocó el azul con el bruno de los ojos de Goten. —No podré salir de aquí. Debo quedarme… Por favor, ve por Bra… Ella…

* * *

(…)

* * *

La encontró sentada en una roca. Los moretones y heridas en el cuerpo de la chica fue lo primero que llamó su atención.

— ¿Quién te hizo todo eso, pequeña?

La niña, casi mujer, levantó la vista azul hacia el chico. Goten se encontraba serio.

—Yo.

Algo explotó dentro de Goten: rabia. ¿Quién había lastimado a Bra para que ella se lastimara?

—Hoy fue el peor de mis días — comentó con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro. —Los odio a todos.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro níveo de Bra. No quería ver a Goten en ese estado. Sabía que él la quería, pero no quería que la viera en ese estado deprimente. Se acurrucó atrayendo sus piernas magulladas y ocultando su rostro en ellas.

—Tu hermano está preocupado…yo estoy preocupado… Todos lo están.

Bra no se movió al oír aquellas palabras. Lo sabía ¿qué podía hacer ella? No podía volver a casa en ese aspecto.

—Me dijeron palabras que no quiero repetir. Mienten sobre mí. Dicen que soy una… —hizo una pausa —porque rechacé a un imbécil. Mis amigas me odian por supuestamente meterme con él… y todos piensan que soy fácil cuando no hice nada, Goten. — Levantó la vista. —.Yo me guardo para una persona especial ¿entiendes? Y así lo hubiera hecho, qué mierda les importa…

En ese momento Goten sintió que los ojos azules de Bra miraban su alma. Algo explotó dentro de él y se expandió por todo su cuerpo.

—Dime quién es, y vamos a enfrentarlo, Bra… te voy a defender...

Ella no se creía del todo esas palabras. Goten no era de los tipos que se metían en peleas, él resolvía las peleas y ponía paz donde pisara… pero, ¿de qué modo podría defenderla?

Le dijo el nombre y dónde se encontraba en ese momento el chico que había esparcido injurias hacia su persona. Goten le dijo «espérame aquí» dejándola intrigada en una cafetería, cerca de su centro de estudios. Goten regresó luego de unos largos minutos. Su gesto característico acompañaba su rostro. Bra nunca descubrió cómo después todo el mundo la respetaba.

Y no era la primera vez que Goten la impresionaba. Siempre había sido así… Si Trunks la defendía, era más violento; pero Goten era extraño y terminaba con incluso mejores resultados que su hermano. Pero ese día fue cuando ella se encontró con una realidad, realidad que dependía mucho más de Goten. Porque él era el único que podía salvarla: lo amaba. No estaba solo enamorada, lo amaba. No era uno de sus caprichos de niña.

Así que cuando Goten se sentó a su frente otra tarde, en la misma cafetería, cerca de la escuela, donde siempre la invitaba, se le confesó:

—Te amo, Goten.

La sonrisa heredada por Goku cayó hasta formar un "oh" con sus labios. Bra lo miraba con aquellos ojos azules caóticos. No podía sostenerle más tiempo la mirada, no a esos ojos.

No los mismos que Trunks.

No a ella por ser Bra.

Pero no porque la confesión le hubiera parecido algo que no debía ser. Era porque él no quería que su corazón palpitara tan fuerte en ese momento: se sintió la peor persona. Bra siempre le hacía actuar de manera que no entendía.

Él podía hacer cualquier cosa por Bra. Si Bra necesitaba que se enfrentara al Dios del todo, de alguna manera él lo haría.

Bra era una niña. En sus más internos deseos quería que Bra no le llevará tantos años.

—La próxima semana cumplo dieciocho años.

Goten se sorprendió ante la frase pronunciada por ella. Levantó la vista hacia esos ojos azules tomentosos.

—Basta.

¿Él dijo esa palabra?

Si, quería que todo terminara. Quería no sentir nada, nada por la hermana pequeña de su otra mitad.

Se levantó de aquella mesa temblando y dejó a Bra sin decir nada más.

Años después se preguntaría porque Bra había cambiado tanto, y la respuesta tan cruel sería un «basta» por parte de ella también.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

Bueno, **Bienvenidos a "De rosa blanca a rosa roja",** mi nueva antología n_n Este primer capítulo está dedicado a **Son Pau** , una de las personas más maravillosas del mundo :´) Gracias por tu cariño, Pau.

Es todo para mí haber sido tu primera amiga aquí en fanfiction. Quiero que sepas que te quiero muchísimo. Es inevitable no quererte. Tú solita te ganas hacerte adorar ¡Viva Pau!

Espero que te guste :´) Esta pareja la amo, pero se me hace difícil, pero espero que te guste algo uwu ¡Pero vamo´a practicar! Ya vendrán muchos capítulos :´) Pueden presionarme 7u7 principalmente esta antología es creada por tú.

Y bien, los demás capítulos estarán dedicados principalmente a mis amiguitas que adoran esta parejita: **Chocolatmint(Cami), Son Pau, Ana y Schala**. A las cuatro porque las adoro :´) Veremos como me va con esta parejita. Espero mejorar :´).

 **Bueno,** espero que les guste :´)


End file.
